


Kill a Man

by sky2sea



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on a picture I saw, Criminal AU, Murder, do i even have any plot points for it though, don't know where it is heading, drabble based on a song, no beta we die like men, only winging it, will anyone even read it though, will be a while before i write but i want to put it out there for the time being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky2sea/pseuds/sky2sea
Summary: "I know he was a douche but there's no reason to MURDER HIM" JO1 criminal au where a burglar, a drug dealer, and a murderer come together to pull off the craziest heist of all time, leaving blood and broken hearts in their wakeBased off of that one picture where Sho, Junki, and Sukai looked like they were taking mug shots, as well as the song Kill a Man by Mickey Blue
Kudos: 6





	Kill a Man

**Author's Note:**

> this looks serious but maybe i'll make it into a crackhead au who knows. it'll be a while before i actually write it, though, so treat it as a very short drabble for now. i don't even know the ships for it too, oops

“Hey bartender, bartender, just line me up uhh . . .” the tall man chuckles at himself, “another three, just line me up another three. I should be good.” The brown-haired boy was sat at the bar, already a multitude of shot glasses surrounding his area. 

“Sukai I told you once, I told you twice, I'm not gonna tell you a third time, okay? You know I love you but you gotta go. I already took your keys, don't make me say it again,” the bartender leaned against the counter behind him, a hand wiping the inside of a glass with a spare rag. He sighed, giving the young boy in front of him a once over. The light illuminating the side of his face made him looked even more tired than he was, aging him up years even though he was still barely twenty. It’s become a nightly routine now, the man showing up enough times for the bartender before him to know his name, getting a gist of the boy’s life. He picks up quickly that it wasn’t a good one.

“I'm like your best fuckin–fucking customer, I don't understa–I don’t understand the problem,” and now he’s stuttering, trying to put an act but it doesn’t faze the bartender. He’s seen this too many times to count, and he feels for the poor boy.

“Kinjo, please don't make me get the big boss, I don't wanna have to do that, please don't make me do it Sukai,” and the bartender is standing now, knowing exactly where this is heading. Maybe it’s happened one too many times too.

“Yeah, eh?” Sukai looks around, eyes hazy as one of the shot glasses glints in the dim lighting overhead. Rage boils up inside him, definitely fueled by the alcohol sitting in his stomach with nothing else to tame it. His hand snaps out, swiping across the counter and knocking at least half of the small glasses to the floor. They shatter, glittering prettily on the ground and Sukai seems satisfied with the noise. The bartender swore, hand raking through his blonde hair in exhaustion. It’s definitely going to be put on Sukai’s already running high tab.

“Real nice, Kai, class act. Real nice!”


End file.
